Villian Midoriya au
by Joanna Lol
Summary: Midoriya woke up in a room without knowing what is happening.He was brainwash to do the evil stuff for the villians.Though one day he was told to get information about some students and later found out about how he was connented to them before losing his mermory.He doesn't know how to feel about it too.Will he became like himself again and be nice or lose humaity and hurt everyone?
1. The beginning

**_*Author note-This is a remake of my story.People complained about it not stating which character or something like that.Though they were right and it did seem confusing so I decided to remake it but I tried to give up on it.Sorry if my story seemed so fast paced, I'll try to give more detail to the story.It was my first fanfic ever so please trying to give advice about what I need to correct next time.Thank you for your patience!*_**

 ** _-Midoriya subconscious-_**

The first thought came in my mind.

I felt as a new born.It was a bit different though and a weird example too.I had no memory but for some reason I could remember how the world works.Though not really.I know my language and probably how to talk and how there is more people in the worlds than just like me but they are different.It was so confusing to me.Should I use confusion as my emotion?I was in this totally darkness or maybe I just had my eyes closed?Should I try to at least ask for someone help?

 ** _-Midoriya-_**

My eyes were heavy.I didn't want to open them but would I stay like this forever?No I can't.I would die by lack of food or water.Though I was so tired so would it matter if I tried to get help?I was probably already dead.Wait why am I being so negative and I just need to open my eyes why is laziness taking over me?Forget it laziness I'm opening them!I opened my eyelids slowly and the room I was in was kinda dark since it seemed like the lights were dying out.Though as I tried to move my hand, it was something cold like metal holding down my hands and because of this, my eyelids flew open.I realize I couldn't move my whole body.Something was holding me down and it was cold.I was trying to adjust to the darkness so I can realize what was happening.As I looked down I saw that my clothes I was wearing was thin.It was cold and I wasn't wearing the proper clothes for this!I tried to move my whole body but nothing would move,it was like something keep me from getting up.I kept trying to get up but as I kept trying to, I kept making noise.It was almost impossible to not make noise though.It sounded like metal was rubbing against each other while I kept on falling on the uncomfortable cushion.I think it was a bed but it was a horrible bed to how uncomfortable it was.As soon as I stop, there was footsteps coming toward the room I wasin.I was dead quiet to the point I can hear my hear racing.The door in front of me had a door knob and I think there was a lock because it sounded like a key entered the knob.It slowy turned and the door slowly opened.My heart was beating so fast to the point it was the only thing I heard.The door suddenly opened quickly to the point that the door slammed against the wall.The light hurt my eyes since I was already adjust to the darkness.Though as sooned as I started to adjust to the light I saw this sinister looking person.I already saw him as sinister since his pupil of his eyes were small but since a hand was covering his face I couldn't notice right away but I could of swear he was smiling at me struggling.I looked at him but I stayed quiet.I didn't have a choice though since I couldn't talk since I already felt like my throat hasn't drink waters since days.The person in front of me finally talked and said, "I might seem strange right now Deku but I will be your partner,no master for now on,okay?"I just replied by a nob since I didn't know what else to do instead of questions why I was here or why he called me Deku.Though it felt so familiar to be called that.He spoke again,"My name is Tomura Shigaraki but it won't matter since you won't talk, though you will only say is,'Yes master',understood?"I nodded once it again but I think that upseted him.Once again he spoke,"I want you to speak this time or no food or water today."Water and food...Those words were like heaven to me if I do get some food and water.Forget not talking I need water!So I replied fast and said,"Yes master."My throat felt horrible but it might feel better soon so I don't care.I think once again he smirked and this time he was satisfied and said,"Good.Now as soon as I release you from this room, you will start following my instructions,understood?"Simple reply again,"Yes master."


	2. Training

**-Tomura Shigaraki-**

I saw that my new student was doing

perfectly fine but he started to fall behind as soon as I started to bring up more harder subjects.He looks like he has trouble hurting the littlest things like a fly and he hesitates a lot.He is as harmless as a fly. **Disgusting**.He pissess me off a bit to see him like that if he knew what the world treated him like for being powerless,maybe he be more aggressive.Too bad we couldn't keep the memories of those but it might be bring back more.All we know that he can turn his back on us if he finds out what his life was being as a "hero."If he still going to be a fly,he will get squashed like a fly.So a little upgrade wouldn't hurt would it?It's so funny to me so I start laughing but I forgot I was watching his training and he asked me a question if something happened.I stopped. Disappointment.He needs to be punished once again.He knows he not suppose to talk.I got up from the chair that separated us since he was practicing on how to eliminate a person quickly.This is the only way.

 ** _- Midoriya-_**

This has been getting tougher each time we train.

Though if I get food and shelter,I'll do it.My face is starting to get wet with sweat it's gross.Though when I wanted to clean it off I started to hear laughter.Sinister laughter.I looked back,it was Master.What was he laughing about?My curiosity got the better of me."Is everything okay,Master?"I regret the worried comment I made though.He stopped and he must of been disgusted and disappointed at mefoe the comment.He got up and as soon as that happened, I flinched.He walked slowly. ** _Please not this again.I beg you.Please..._** The room went quiet with the footsteps and my heart beating quick filling in.He stopped in front of me and grab my wrist.The fear I felt was unbearable.He grab a tight grip and pulled me to my room.The empty room was waiting for me to arrive and to be thrown on the floor and left in the darkness.Another meal skipped and I have to entertain myself in the dark until the morning.Great.I should try to go to sleep at least.It's better of to forgot than to give sorrow in this empty room.Besides it happened too many times I just have to wait until I get punished for real but pain hasn't affected me too much now.I slept until it was quietness and darkness filled in my blank and empty head.

 ** _-The dream begins-_**

I want to dream but I don't have dreams,

my dream is to succeed my Master dream. **Only his**.I guess I would want to remember my life before this hell.It was weird because my wish was granted.The darkness was filled in with I think a memory.The first thing that popped up was this doctor was breaking bad news to this kid with messy dark green hair.The expression he was showing was a bit funny.He must of wanted the power really bad.Wait.That's me?But I have a power how can that be me?The questions were filling in but another memory ingored the questions.I looked at my younger self.He was in a classroom.There was so many people looking at him.But...With these horrible smilies.It was a bit depressing.They found out I was powerless.One of them was so happy about it too.He has really light blonde hair.He looked like he was aggressive to who ever was against him right away.Was I against him to make him hate me?Out of nowhere all these horrible memories came up to answe my question and it showed the bullying that I went through.The last one was the biggest and most hated one of all.It kept replaying.I don't know the school I wanted to go so badly and what to become but because of having the same goal of the crazy hair blonde student with getting mad all the time,telling myself to kill myself.I hated that I accepted it too.I was so weak and still am.The anger filled me because of this guy. **I hate being weak.** No wonder Master wants me so badly to get stronger.To be the strongest.Master is right.I need to follow his path for now on out.No matter what I _will succeed._

 ** _-Dream ends-_**

I snapped out of the dream of hearing

A door opening.He came back to punish me.I didn't even struggle I just followed.He was my Master who saved me from being weak.We walked in the room I was suppose to punish and I just took it.I felt the pain rush in my body as soon as I started to get punish.I need this so I can get stronger, I need to know the consequences if I don't get stronger.I was so excited for my strength to grow I started laughing ingoring the pain.I think my master noticed and was probably satisfied.I was too after all for finally finding the reason I wanted to get stronger so badly when I was still having my memories.I don't need them I need **power**.


	3. Getting new information

**Setting is in his "room".**

 **- Midoriya-**

My powers were easier to handle but

I don't like that I haven't been able to do anything to help return the kindness I was given to my master. He has taught so many ways to get use to the pain and get stronger. I decided to ask to do something but I'm afraid if he'll get mad for speaking.So frustrating! I snapped when I wanted to get powers by accident and now he has wanting that power to progress in me too! It was kinda scary when I started laugh like when master snapped expected he snaps a lot. When I was looking down the floor I notice a gap of light was getting bigger when a key had turned the knob and created creaking sounds and a new light created. My room was dark and quiet so it was pretty easy to notice.The door way was blocked by my master holding a folder. He tossed it to me and lucky I caught it before anything fell out which would be the end of the day if I didn't catch it since he would lock me in the room. He told me, "I got you a place to go and test your powers on real people and try to collect information as much as possible." I replied as always, worried by the fact that I might mess up. He seemed to not be finished so I waited but he glared at me realizing I needed to look in the folder. When I looked to it I realize I was given mercy! I almost wanted to cry tears of joy because of that! Though before a tear would even try to escape, I saw the boy. The nightmares I was given by him becuase I was late to getting my powers. His name was Katsuki Bakugo. Then I saw other people but they weren't important as much as the person that I despised. I looked up at my master showing that I was finished instead of speaking but as he was leaving he said something that sounded so cold and dark, "It's fine to get kidnapped by them as long as you get more information to fill in my folder of those students.If you want to, **taunt them,** they will take it like idiots." As he said that he laughed but of course not because he was heard a joke. He stopped laughing and told me to give the folder back when I was done looking through it. I replied with a simple 'Yes master' and was given some light to brighten the darkness as I was reading through more details about the people. Though he seemed to get rid of one of the picture because one of the a student is missing since the class has 20 students but are 19 and the class picture has a person scribbled on. He must of forgot to take it out but the picture looked familiar since the place where the scribble was, was where I was standing. **Strange.**


End file.
